Pushed To The Edge
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past push him to the edge? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Summery- It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past pushed him to the edge?

Author's Notes- Hey guys. This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy and please leave me some reviews if you can, so that I can either make it better or not. So if you can let me now what you liked and what you didn't like so that I can fix it right away. Going back to my other story California I wont be updating that till either Sunday or Monday. So that you know. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own the plot.

Talking in German

Pairings-

Yami, Atem, and Yugi

Seth and Joey

Marik and Malik

Bakura and Ryou

Warning- Swearing, Anzu Bashing,

Chapter 1

Prolog-

It's a normal day for the 2 princes. Yami and Atem, buts that's all about to change…..

The 2 princes are sitting there on either side of there father listening and watching him at one of his meetings with the council. Prince Atem is the older of the 2 twins…well he came out first. He has black star shaped hair with crimson tips and blond bangs that shoot up into his hair like lightning bolts. He has sharp deep crimson eyes that with the wrong looked could kill a man were he stood. He had very tan skin like another Egyptian would, but not his brother. Yami is the youngest since he came out after Atem did. He looks like his brother, but there are differences. He has the same star shaped hair as his brother, but instead of his being outlined in crimson his is outlined in a mixture of crimson and amethyst. He to had blond bangs that shot up into his hair, but he also had some that framed his face. He was much paler then his brother and most Egyptians, but nobody question it. His eyes are sharp like his brothers, but his eyes are a mixture of crimson and amethyst as well. Right now they were on either side of the pharaohs throne. Atem on the left and Yami on the right. Even though Atem was the next pharaoh there father still wanted them both to come with them and for them both to learn how to be pharaoh just in case something happened to him.

" So what do you think we should do pharaoh?" asked one of the counsel members.

" If the drought continues then we will give them some of our wheat priest Seth." replied the pharaoh

"Yes, But if we don't have enough for them and us?" asked Seth. Seth is there cousin and one of the counsel members. Seth has short brown hair and piercing cold blue eyes.

" Then we will have to deal. We will give them more then us." replied the pharaoh

"But wouldn't that leave us with very little Pharaoh? We do have more mouth to feed." asked Mahad. Mahad is a family friend of both the princes and the pharaoh and he is also there lead adviser. He has long shoulder length brown hair and kind sky blue eyes.

" that doesn't bother me Mahad. The people are more important then some wheat."

Just then the main doors get thrown open and 6 guards drag in a blood body.

The pharaoh stands up from his chair and yells in a voice that would make even the mightiest of men cower in fear " WHAT IS TH MEANING OF THIS!"

One of the guards looks over at the pharaoh while the other 5 push the man down onto his knees in front of the pharaoh with his head down.

" he came up to us and tried to kill us." replied the guard.

Everyone gasped.

The pharaoh looked from the guard to the boy. "lift his head up." he ordered one of the men

One nodded, but when he bent down to reach for his head he lashed out and screamed at the man in an unknown It was any normal day in the palace for the 2 princes. Sitting in the throne room with there father the Pharaoh. But that all changed when the doors go flying open and a bloody young boy gets brought in who is pleading for his death. Can the 2 princes show the boy that there is plenty live for or will his past pushed him to the edge?

.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTERED!" the boy screamed at the top of his lunges. He then stood up and round house kicked the guard that tried to lift his head up.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but that's not what made them gasp. It was the fact that he was covered from head to toe in blood whether it was his or someone else's they couldn't tell.

The young boy then turned his head to the pharaoh looking him dead in the eyes with a dark colored amethyst. He had a scar going down his right eye and cuts all over his face.

Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Nobody. I repeat nobody is allowed to look the pharaoh in the eyes not even his sons are aloud to. This kid either had balls or was extremely stupid. But that's not what the 2 princes thought when they saw his face. No what they thought was one word….Beautiful.

The boy then ran up to the pharaoh and grabbed his shirt and yelled into his face in Egyptian, but barley understandable due to his accent.." I WANT THE DEATH SENTENCE! JUST KILL ME PHAROUGH!"

Well let me know how you think of it and I will either continue it or stop it. So please comment so that I know. Also if you don't mind me asking if either you or you know someone who wouldn't mind being a beta please privet message me. You or them can choose to do this one or California. And speaking of California I will either update that Sunday or Monday if I can. So yeah. Let me know how you think of this and see yeah soon. Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- hey guys. How are you? Well it turns out that more people liked this then what I thought, so because so many people liked it I will continue it. To tell you the truth I though that nobody would really like it, so for those people who do like it so thank you. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. Only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing,

Russian

Last Time-

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTERED!" the boy screamed at the top of his lunges. He then stood up and round house kicked the guard that tried to lift his head up.

Everyone gasped at what they saw. The boy looked to be about 17 or 18, but that's not what made them gasp. It was the fact that he was covered from head to toe in blood whether it was his or someone else's they couldn't tell.

The young boy then turned his head to the pharaoh looking him dead in the eyes with a dark-colored amethyst. He had a scar going down his right eye and cuts all over his face.

Everyone just stared at him in amazement. Nobody. I repeat nobody is allowed to look the pharaoh in the eyes not even his sons are allowed to. This kid either had balls or was extremely stupid. But that's not what the 2 princes thought when they saw his face. No what they thought was one word….Beautiful.

The boy then ran up to the pharaoh and grabbed his shirt and yelled into his face in Egyptian, but barely understandable due to his accent.." I WANT THE DEATH SENTENCE! JUST KILL ME PHAROUGH!"

Chapter 2-

The punishment

The room went dead silent after those words. So silent that you could hear a pin drop if someone had one. The only real sound that broke the silence was the boys hard breathing from his out burst.

It took the guard's that where holding him a few minutes to understand what was happening and regain their baring, but when they did all hell broke loose. They ran up and pulled the boy off of the pharaoh not to nicely. The grabbed him by his hair and threw him onto the ground then one of them decided to step on his back. The young bot didn't let out a cry of pain at all, but everyone winced when they heard a small crack either coming from his back or his head.

" Don't. You. Dare touch the Pharaoh again you little shit head!" yelled the guard stepping on his back.

The boy slowly turned his head just enough to see him " Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." the boy spat in another unknown language.

The guard stepped on his head harder earning an almost silent whimper out of the boy.

The pharaoh slowly got down from his throne and walked over to the boy where he bent down to see the boys face " Do you know how to speak my language?" he asked rather calmly

" yes. I know many language's." said the boy.

It was hard for the pharaoh to understand him not just because of a guard stepping on his head, but because he has a very heavy Scottish accent.

The pharaoh nods " good. Now can you tell me your name?" he asked with a straight face.

The boy stared at him for a moment as if having a battle within him self on weather or not he should tell him " Yugi. Me name is Yugi." he said with a straight face looking the Pharaoh dead in the eye.

The Pharaoh nods " now tell me Yugi why do you want to die?"

Everyone was on the edge just waiting for the answer that has been bothering them since he had said it. Expectually 2 twin princes.

But the answer they got was one that they did not expect or actually what he did next.

Yugi threw the guy off of him and ran at the Pharaoh pulling out a knife. He grabbed the pharaoh and put the knife to his throat and took his arms and bent them behind his back. He then kicked his legs out from underneath him so that he couldn't move. Everyone gasped and guards went to grabbed their swords, but Yugi's words stopped them in there tracks " if any of you so much as hove I will slit his Adams apple and he will suffocate on his own blood and die a slow and painful dead. So back up, and you 2 move to where I can see you." he said calmly, and they all obeyed.

A few minutes later everyone is in front of him or at least were he can see them. " now to answer your question Pharaoh the reason I want to die is because I deserve it."

Everyone's eyes went wide and without thinking Yami yelled at the boy " WHY DO YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" after he realized what he did his eyes widened in fear for his father.

Yugi burst out laughing. After a few minutes he calmed down " well you see prince Yami I deserve to die because of what I have done. I have killed people actually many people. Many many people. I have also committed unspeakable crimes like am doing right now. Also this life holds nothing for me anymore. I have no reason to live anymore and as I stand here saying this I am dying from both blood lose and fatal wounds." he answered calmly. Everybody's eyes went wide and there was even a gasp from the crowed, but the Pharaoh started laughing. Yugi looked at the man and moved the knife closer to his throat to draw a thin line of blood across his Adams apple " why the hell are you laughing? I don't think it's that funny my dear Pharaoh" he asked as calmly as he could.

The Pharaoh winced from the shallow cut on his neck " well you see you want to die, but you ask me to kill you when you can easily kill yourself or just wait until you die from your wounds and blood loss. Am I correct?" he stated then asked the young man holding him.

Yugi's eyes went slightly wide because he was not expecting that response, but he does have his reasons for not doing it. " well Pharaoh you do have a point, but I can't kill me self because that would be going against not only what I have been taught growing up but I would also be going against orders giving to me by my lord." he answered

Yami and Atem's eyes went slightly wide at seeing a small smirk cross the fathers lips " it seems you have to follow orders no matter what they are, am I right?"

" yes." was his only answer which caused the pharaohs smirk to grow wider

" and you also want to die, am I right?" he asked

" yes"

" well I now know of the perfect punishment for you."

Yugi's eyes went wide. He growled not liking where this was going, but no mater what he said he can't go against orders no matter what they might be whether he likes them or not.

" you punishment will be to live here in the castle as both Yami and Atem's personal servant until you are 22 summers old and then you may leave. You may also not hurt any of us in any way, shape, or form if so I will change your punishment to something unspeakable. Is that understood?" the Pharaoh stated then asked the smirk still plastered on his face.

Yugi's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second and then he closed his eyes and sighed. " yes that is understood." he then removes the knife and backs away from the Pharaoh to willing kneel in front of him with his right hand over his heart and his head down " I will excepted you punishment and all that comes with it and if I do anything wrong I will be going against my people." he then looked up into the Pharaoh eyes " I might not like it, but its an order so I must follow." he said in a dead pan voice with no emotion in it, but to everyone else it sounded like he had said it a thousand times in the past.

The Pharaoh nodded " you punishment starts tomorrow at sun rise, but for today rest and let your wounds heal." he said the last part with a kind smile.

Yugi just nods.

There we go. I know its been so long. I hope you liked it and if you have things that you liked or didn't like please let me know I can fix or do something like it again. If you read my other story California you will know that I didn't post a new one yesterday and that is because I just did updated it I think on Friday, but there will be a new chapter next Saturday and a new one for this one on Sunday. So thank you for reading and goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Hey guys, how was your week? Good I hope. Well for me school officially starts today, and also tonight is the very last episode of True Blood which makes me very sad. But its ok I still have The Strain and Super jail to watch on Sunday's. but enough of that am really happy that so many people like this story so thank you to all the people who have read and are still reading this, so thank you. Well enough of me on to the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh. Only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing, some bloody and gore

Latin

Last Time-

Yugi's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second and then he closed his eyes and sighed. " yes that is understood." he then removes the knife and backs away from the Pharaoh to willing kneel in front of him with his right hand over his heart and his head down " I will excepted you punishment and all that comes with it and if I do anything wrong I will be going against my people." he then looked up into the Pharaoh eyes " I might not like it, but its an order so I must follow." he said in a dead pan voice with no emotion in it, but to everyone else it sounded like he had said it a thousand times in the past.

The Pharaoh nodded " you punishment starts tomorrow at sun rise, but for today rest and let your wounds heal." he said the last part with a kind smile.

Yugi just nods.

Chapter 3-

I Don't like you

The Pharaoh turned around and went to make his way back to his throne, but not before doing something that needed to be done. " Yami and Atem take Yugi to Isis and have her heal him for me and look after him for the night, is that understood?" he then sat down on his throne

They both nod then at the same time answer " Yes Father."

" very good." he then looked over at Yugi just as he stood " and Yugi be a good boy and let Isis help you. That's an order." the said boy nods. " Very good, now go and when you leave send someone to clean up the blood."

" Yes father." replied Atem. He then looked over at Yugi then with a motion of his hand said "Come on Yugi, just follow us."

Yugi just calmly nods and walks off to follow them out of the throne room.

Yami, Atem, and Yugi-

In the hallway to the Healing Chambers

Yugi's Pov-

Yami and Atem are walking a few feet ahead of him, but every once in a while they would glance back at him to make sure he was still there.

Yugi slowly started to walk slower and slower as his vision began to bluer a little bit and he started to stumble. He shook his head ' No not now! Don't even think about it! But the amount of blood that I have lost, am surprised that I was able to even keep up that act.' he looked in front of his at the 2 princes talking quietly to each other, not even noticing the boy behind them getting slower and slower. Yugi slowly put a hand to his side were there was a stab wound from a sword to try and stop the bleed, but it was no use. ' I can't believe I lost this much blood. Shit. Shit. Shit! What am I going to do?! ' he looked at the back of the princes heads just as they turned around.

Normal Pov-

Yami and Atem stopped walking to check on Yugi, but what they had there faces pure white with horror. Yugi's there with his eyes close and taking deep raged breaths, but that not why they paled. No, it was because Yugi was using his left hand to hold a bleeding right side. He slowly looked up at them with a mixture of pain, hate, sorrow, and a very small amount of fear. Yami and Atem can understand the pain, but not hate and sorrow and why he doesn't have that much fear. But they didn't have enough time to ponder this because at that moment the one thing that made there hearts stop happened.

Yugi looked at them with a weird expression. It was as if he wasn't seeing them, it was a look that said that he was seeing someone else standing there. then he dropped to both his knees, his eyes rolled into his head, then he went still as he collapsed. The 2 princes didn't know how to react at first they just stood there and stared and watched as a small puddle of blood became a big one surrounding the now unconscious boy. Atem was the first to snap our of it, and when he did he ran over to the boy and check for a pulse.

He sighed in relief and looked over at the now worried expression of his twin, but as soon as he seen Atem's face he relaxed a little bit. " He's still alive, but barley. It's almost not there." He then scooped the boy into his arms and walked over to his brother " We have to hurry and get his to Isis and fast. I don't think that he will last much longer." he said then went running down the hallway towards Isis with his twin hot on his heals as they ran down hallway after hallway after hallway.

A few minutes later-

Isis's healing chamber's

Normal pov-

The doors burst open scaring a boy with unusual snow-white hair. he jumped straight out of his chair with a small squeak. When he turned around he was about to great them, that was until he saw the bloody body in Atem's hands. First was a few moments of silence as he got over the shock, then " ISIS! " the bot screamed at the top of his lounges.

A few moments later a tall women with straight back length hair came running into the room. She didn't ask what the boy wanted because by the way that he screamed it seemed rather important, or at least life or death. As soon as she was they boy she started shouting out orders for not only the white-haired boy, but for the princes as well. " Atem. Put him over there in that bed, then go clean up and before you come back see if you can find a change of cloths for him." she told him pointing to an empty bed. She then looked over at Yami " Yami, I want you to tell Ryou exactly what happened and how long he was been out. Understood?" she ordered then asked the slightly shaken prince, but none the less he nods. She then went over to the boy and started to look him over and wash some of the blood off so that she could have a better look at him. As she was doing this Atem came back with a change of clothing for the boy.

Isis's eye's went wide as she cleaned some of the blood off of the boy. This however didn't go unnoticed by any of the boy's in the room. They know that look, and it usually means nothing good.

" What's wrong? Is he going to be ok? Can you help him?" Atem asked at he wrapped his arms around his brothers waist.

Isis shook her head " I don' know. Am surprised that he has lived this long. His body is covered in scars from what looks like years of fighting, but the good thing is he only really has that one wound and a few scratches." she said while she started to heal his wound.

Yami made a weird face " Wait, but he was covered in blood from head to toe almost. Are you telling me that not all of that blood was his?"

Isis nodded " He must had gotten into a really bad fight before he was brought here." Isis answered, but she manly said it to her self.

" Is he going to be ok Miss. Isis?" asked a very timid voice from next to her.

She looked over at her student and nods " Yes, he'll be fine Ryou. Don't worry." she said calmly, toreassure to the timid boy. She then looked back down at the boy " All he really needs now is some rest. He should be awake by tomorrow. If you don't mind me asking my princes, who is he and what is he to you two?" she stated then asked as she walked away from the boy to sit down in a chair.

" His name is Yugi, and father said that he could be are personal servant for his punishment." Yami stated calmly. Isis nods. Yami then looks over at the boy " Can we stay with him until he wakes up?" He asked

Isis nods " Of course." he then looked over at Ryou " just let me or Ryou know when he wakes up." she then motions with her hand for said boy to follow her into a different room.

Yami and Atem take a seat on either side of the bed, each taking a hand into their own. Atem then looked over at his brother " What do you think about what he said? You know about wanting to die?" Atem asked

Yami just shrugs " I don't really know. I also doubt that he is going to tell us as soon as he wakes up, he doesn't seem like that type of person. So I guess we wait till he can trust us a little and ask him." Yami answer while locking eyes with his twin.

Atem nods while never breaking eye contact " I guess your right." he answered after a few beats of silence. Silence then filled the room as they both retreated into their thoughts.

A few minutes later ( about 30 minutes later )

Normal Pov-

Yugi's head started to move from side to side like he was having a nightmare, he gave out a very faint whimper which is what caught there attention of the princes.

They both looked down at the boy " Do you think he's having nightmare?" asked Yami with some concern lacing his voice as he met his brothers eyes. Atem nods. " Should we wake him up?" Yami asked

Atem shrugged " I don't know? Maybe?"

Well they didn't have much more time to talk about it because the young boy started to move more, and he was saying names.

" Mom…..Dad…."

The 2 princes looked over at each other, then back to the boy.

His eyes then shot open and he sat up " Mom!". This mad the 2 princes jump back knocking there chairs over. Yugi looked around before making a grab for a knife that was on a table by his bed, but Atem was faster/closer and grabbed it before Yugi. Yugi winced and grabbed his side in pain from moving to fast. After it seemed like the pain subsided he looked around the room, then his eyes landed on the Atem. " Where am i? " he asked in an emotionless voice.

" Isis's healing chambers." Atem answered the boy calmly.

" How long was I asleep?"

Atem thought for a few minutes then answered " For about 30 sun movement." Atem answered in a calm voice

Yugi nods. " How did I get here?"

" I carried you." Atem answered him with a smirk

Yugi sot him a dirty look " If you're expecting a thank you your out of luck."

" Why?" Yami asked as he sat back down.

" Because I might be under your control, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. Am only following orders, and even if I don't like what I've been ordered to do I will still do it." He then smirked "and I also don't like you. Either of you." he then stated calmly. Both the princes eyes went wide at his last comment.

Both Atem and Yami pointed a finger at them selves, then at the same time asked " You don't like us?"

Yugi nodded " Yes, I don't like either of you one bit, actually I have an undying hatred for the both of you." he answered calmly with a smirk. " But I guess I don't have much of a choice or say in it." he said as he got up and out of bed. He then looked over at the 2 of them " Now that I am now your personal servant, what is my first order?" he asked with a smirk.

I know it's Monday, and so that means that am updating this kind of late. Sorry. I couldn't think of how to write it, so I got up really early to write this whole thing. But you hope you liked it, and for those who start school today I hope you have a good first day. Well I will be seeing you guys Saturday, so have a good week and a good day. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes- Hey guy's, how is it going? Good I hope. I know this is late and all, but if you go onto my profile I actually explain why I haven't done anything lately. I actually typed this up some time ago, but never got around to putting it up. I don't know when I will be able to put anything else up, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything from it. I only own the plot.

Warning- Swearing, some sexual content, some blood

Last time -

Both Atem and Yami pointed a finger at themselves, then at the same time asked " You don't like us?"

Yugi nodded " Yes, I don't like either of you one bit, actually I have an undying hatred for the both of you." he answered calmly with a smirk. " But I guess I don't have much of a choice or say in it." he said as he got up and out of bed. He then looked over at the 2 of them " Now that I am now your personal servant, what is my first order?" he asked with a smirk

Chapter 4-

First day as your personal servant

Yugi's Pov-

' Why did I smirk! Why did I show ANY type of emotion! What the hell is wrong with you! You know better. Remember what happened last time, they suffered for your stupidity."

He was pulled out of his thought as Atem started to speak " Why do you hate us? We never did anything to you that we know of." He asked then stated with confusion written all over his face

Yugi sighed as he got out of bed and started to get dressed in the clean clothes that Atem had brought for him " Dose someone need a reason to hate someone that they just met, or have only heard stories about?" he didn't wait for an answer " No, people don't. Its human nature. The reason that I hate you both is because you guys took something from me. Something important. Something that I can never get back, and doing so you set a chain of event into motion which will ultimately lead to destruction, death, and heartbreak. Do you understand?" he stated then asked as he turned to look at them fully dressed.

They nod.

" Good. " Yugi then went down onto one knee with a hand over his heart ( like he had done in the throne room ) with his head down before he spoke " Now that I am officially your personal servant, what are my first orders….masters?" he asked without looking up at them, but as he spoke he tried his best to hide the growl and hatred in his voice. But they didn't seem to notice, well if they did then they didn't say anything about it.

As Atem and Yami started to whisper to each other about what they should do, Yugi had time to think to himself about his situation. ' I could use this to my advantage. Yes I could. All I have to do is get close to them, and then everything else will be easy. But there are a few things that have me worried, like what if someone found ' them '? How am I going to report? How am I going to get out of here when I finish my mission? What if I end up not wanting to finish my mission?' as he asked that last question, he looked up at them through his hair so that they couldn't tell that he was looking at them. He mentally sighed ' No mater what I will NEVER like them. I hate them and anyone involved with the royal family, and I will for as long as I live. '

Yugi was pulled out of his thought because Atem started to speak " We have come to a decision, you will follow us to our room where we will then explain to you your duties and what it is you are expected to do. "

Then Yami spoke finishing his sentence " We will then have a friend of ours show you around the palace, so that you don't get lost at any point." he finished with a smile

Yugi just nodded

" Ohhh and Yugi, we would like it if you called us by are names when we are alone." said Atem

" And you don't have to bow or anything when we are alone either." finished Yami

Yugi shook his head " That I can not do. It goes against everything that I was taught as I grew up. If my people would to find out about that I would be publicly executed." Yugi answered honestly. He then slowly looked up at them to see shock written on their faces

" What?! That is just cruel!" Yami yelled as his hands clenched into fist

Yugi just shook his head " To my people it is not. That is how we have lived for many years, and how we will continue to live for now and until the end of time."

Atem shook his head " But that doesn't matter, it is still cruel, but we have no say in it." he then motion with his hand for Yugi to stand up and follow as he and Yami started to walk out of the room " Well no matter what you live here now and we will let you choose to whether or not you to do that, but that's besides that point. Come along little one we will show you to are room." he finished right before him and Yami walked out of the room, leaving Yugi to himself as he got up off the ground.

' I won't be living here long. And that's a promise.' he thought to himself as he walked out of the room to follow them.

Atem and Yami's Room-

Yugi's Pov-

After a few minutes of going down hallway after hallway, they eventually ended up at a big set of fancy double doors with 2 big body guards standing outside of them. They stopped a few feet from them, so that Atem could go and talk with them.

After a few minutes of silence Yami wanted to try and break the silence, but at the same time, try to get to know Yugi a bit better. " So Yugi, where are you from?" he asked, looking down at the boy who was leaning up against a wall with his hands crossed over his chest.

Yugi looked over at him, then in a very pissed off voice answered " From a village on an island." was all the answer he got, but he didn't push the question or why he sounds so pissed.

He was happy the Yami didn't push the subject, he wasn't allowed to talk about the village. Nobody was, but he was surprised that he didn't say anything about him sounding pissed. Well no he wasn't pissed, he was in pain. He had a hole in his side and they made him walk, for what an hour. Yeah, he had done plenty of stuff with broken bones, fatal injuries, and even weapons sticking out of his body, but that didn't mean that they didn't hurt. No, they hurt like hell!He sighed to himself " Why is he talking to them?" he asked Yami, shocking him that he was talking to him.

" He's explaining to them about you and that you will be are personal servant." he explained with a smile, which Yugi didn't return.

A few minutes later Atem waved a hand at them telling them that they can go in. Yami nods and was about to tell Yugi, but he had already pushed himself off the wall and was making his way over to the room. As Yugi walked by the guards, they gave him a look of….pity? So Yugi shot them a fierce glare.

When he walked into the room, he calmly looked around, and it took everything that he knew not to gasp and run around to touch everything like a child would in a store. He NEVER seen a room this big, fancy, or anything before. The good thing was he didn't let it show, as he looked around the room taking in everything thing. The fancy soft looking bed, the big dresser, a balcony, a table, and a few paintings.

When he was done, he turned around to look at them, then in a voice with no emotion asked " Where's the bathroom?"

Taken back because that was a question that they weren't expected, Yami just pointed to 1 of 2 doors a few feet from them.

He nodded, the walked over to the door and went inside. " What the fuck." he whispered to himself as he looked around the room. There was a bathtub big enough to fit 10 people COMFORTABLY , a sink, a full body mirror, a toilet ,a bunch of oils, and some towels. He sighed and walked over to the mirror and lifted up his shirt to see a big bandage going around his middle where he was stabbed. The bandage was soaked in blood. He sighed as he put his shirt down ' as long as they don't see it.'

He then walked out of the room to see something that will scar him for life. There on the bed was Atem on top of Yami straddling his hips, and they were making out. His eyes went wide, then he blurted out the first thing that came to mind " Isn't that incest?"

There heads snapped up to see Yugi leaning up against the door frame to the bathroom with an emotion less expression on his face. Atem quickly gets off of him, as Yami sits up. " ummm…its not what it looks like?" was all that Atem could think of, and it ended coming out more of a question than a statement.

Yugi had to fight the urge to laugh " It looked like you were trying to eat his face, but I won't tell anybody if that is your wish." he said the last part bowing.

Atem nodded " Good, don't tell anybody. Now lets talk about what your duties will be." he then motion for him to sit up on the bed with them, which he gave them a ' Are you fucking serious look ' before he walked over to a chair to sit down.

As he sat down, he winced slightly, but they didn't notice.

As Atem and Yami sat up straighter Atem started to go over what he had to do. " Every morning you will start a bath up for us, get are closing out, get us breakfast, and then make sure we are up before sunrise. After we will leave and you will be here alone, which you will be expected to clean while we are gone. When we return for lunch we expect to see you in the dinning room. After, you will return to the room, unless we tell you otherwise. Then at night you will, take off are jewelry for us, then we will retire for the night. Any questions?"

Yugi just starred at them ' yeah I have just one, why do I have to take off your jewelry for you? Cant you do it? Fucking princes.' was what he wanted to say, but what came out was " I understand." he bowed his head, manly to hid his twitching eye.

" Good, then we will call for are friend to show you around." you could practically HEAR the smile on Yami's face, you didn't need to look over at him to know.

He then looked up at them, and in the same voice that he has been using all day asked " Where is my room, masters?"

He saw the 2 of them visibly flinch when he said ' master ', but Atem points to the second door by the bathroom. He calmly nods his head, then walks into the room and slams the door, so hard that you could hear a crack coming from either the wood or the hinges holding the door.

Once safely inside, he slides down the door and puts forhead on it. Now that he is finally alone, he has time to think of a plan. ' Ok, first as far as I know nobody has found my stuff yet, which is a good thing because if it was found I would be fucked. Second I need to figure out how am going to be able to give my reports to them, without anybody knowing. Third I need to figure out how am going to be able to complete my mission and get back home before times up.' he sat there and just staring up at the ceiling when a thought popped into his head. ' I got it! Tonight I can sneak out get my stuff, hopefully meet over at the rondevu point, and then I should be able to get my next order, and hopefully know how everyone is doing back home.' that last thought brought a genuine smile to his face, but it didn't last long as he remembered why he was here and the punishment that awaited if he didn't get what he needed done, done.

He was pulled out of his thoughts to a knock on the door, then Yami's voice " Yugi, are friend is here to show you around the palace. "

" Yes, I will be out there in a minute." he calmly said through the door. When he heard his footsteps fade he let a smirk cross his lips ' this is perfect. After this tour I should know my way around. ' He then looked up at the ceiling again as an after thought crossed his mind before he opened the door ' would you be proud of me ...mother and father...'

I hope you liked it, like I said I don't know when I will get anything else up. So till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes- Hey guys, how's it going. Good I hope. I know I said that I would be updating my stories on Fridays, but my younger sister ended up staying from Friday all the way to Sunday night, so I wasn't able to type up this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh

Warning- There is a small lemon. Well I would actually call it a lemon I don't go into detail or anything.

Last Time-

Once safely inside he slides down the door and puts head to it. Now that he is finally alone he has time to think of a plan. ' Ok, first as far as I know nobody has found my stuff yet, which is a good thing because if it was found I would be fucked. Second I need to figure out how am going to be able to give my reports to them, without anybody knowing. Third I need to figure out how am going to be able to complete my mission and get back home before times up.' he sat there just staring up at the ceiling when a thought popped into his head. ' I got it! Tonight I can sneak out get my stuff, hopefully meet over at the rondevu point, and then I should be able to get my next order, and hopefully know how everyone is doing back home.' that last thought brought a genuine smile to his face, but it didn't last long as he remembered why he was here and the punishment that awaited if he didn't get what he needed done, done.

He was pulled out of his thoughts to a knock on the door then Yami's voice " Yugi, are friend is here to show you around the palace. "

" Yes, I will be out there in a minute." he calmly said through the door. When he heard his foot steps fade he let a smirk cross his lips ' this is perfect. After this tour I should know my way around. ' He then looked up at the ceiling again as a after thought crossed his mind before he opened the door ' would you be proud of me ...mother and father...'

* * *

Chapter 5-

The Message

Yugi turned around and slowly opened the door. When the door was fully open he saw a new face ' must be my guide ' Yugi thought silently to himself as he walked out into the room fully.

The boy had shaggy blond hair that made him look like a dog. He was in what looked like a soldier's uniform, but it was different from the guards that he encountered when he first got here. He also had golden eyes that would remained anybody of honey.

The 3 of them were talking silently to each other, but when they noticed Yugi they immediately stopped talking and looked over at him with smiles that made him want to be sick. Yami then gestured to the soldier boy and with a smile introduced him " Yugi this a lifelong friends and mine and Atem's, Juno. Juno is going to be the one that is going to show you around the palace while me and Atem go to a meeting."

Yugi just nodded his understanding

Juno's smile faltered a little bit, but it came right back a few seconds later as bright as the last one. " well if you're ready then we should get going before Ra sets"

As Yugi and Juno walked out of the room Yugi just barely heard Atem yell " be nice Yugi" pause " and that's and order"

When the door closed Yugi's eye twitched, and this did not go unnoticed by Juno. Giving the boy a worried glance as they walked down the halls he decided to ask about it " hey you ok?"

Yugi just nodded because he was concentrating too hard. He was never good at memorization, so he was taught how to memorize. The down side is he has to have complete concentration, or he won't be able to.

Juno sighed " well ok, you don't have to answer me, but if you could just lessen for a minute. I have been good friends with the princes' for as long as I have been here which has been about 10 years. I actually see them as the brothers that I never had, but always wanted. " he then put a hand on Yugi shoulder and pulled them both to a stop, so that he could look into is eyes. When he met Yugi's glaring and angered eyes, he continued talking like he wasn't being given the death glare " so if I find out that you did anything to hurt them in any way shape or form I will kill you on the spot."

Juno expected to say him to say that he wouldn't do it or at the very least be a little freighted by the threat, but he didn't expect was for the man to burst out laughing. " what so funny?" Juno practically growled as he tighten his grip in on Yugi's shoulders enough so that they would leave a decent size bruise.

After a few minutes Yugi calmed down from his laughing fit, and with a deadly straight face that would make anybody question if he was the one that had just laughed responded " you wouldn't"

Juno's eyes lit up with an anger that he barely lets loose, then without even thinking he pulled out a sword that was around his waist and pointed it at Yugi's throat " you want to say that again?" Juno growled out

Yugi smiled a wicked smile " you wouldn't do it, is just an empty threat." Juno's eyes went wide, but they ended up getting 10 times wider at what happen next. One seconded the sword was in his hand and pointing at Yugi throat, then the next it was in Yugi's hands and it was pointing at his throat.

"people shouldn't make a threat like that or even pull out a weapon unless they intend to use it at that moment in time my dear man. I do have some respect for you for sticking up for your friends like that, but never pull out a weapon unless you intend to use it, because it can be used against you." Yugi then pushed the tip of the blade father into Juno's throat enough so that drew a small amount of blood. " I wouldn't tell anybody about what happed if I was you because unlike you I wouldn't hesitate to kill you the moment the words left your lips, and don't take this as a threat my dear man. I don't make threats, I make promise. Is that understood?" Yugi said calmly. Even with how calmly he said everything It still had enough authority and power to send a shiver of absolute terror down Juno's spine. Those very words and the calmness of them said made a part of Juno believe him even if he didn't want to. " so are you going to tell on me?" Asked Yugi in a sickly sweet voice

Juno not wanting to move his head because of the blade still pointed at his throat, he had no other option but to use his voice " I wont tell anybody…..i swear" he just barley stuttered out

Yugi smiled and removed the sword from its position and put in back into the sheath around Juno's waist. He then backed up a little bit and started to walk away, but looked over his shoulder " well then let's continue the tour shall we?"

As they walked silently through the palace halls Yugi was building a mental map of the palace for tonight and whenever he might need it. As Ra began to set over the land Juno decided that it was about time to take Yugi back to the princes' room. As they approached the heavily guarded doors Yugi looked over at Juno and with a sweat smile said something that he wasn't expecting in very the least " well thank you Juno for the tour it was greatly appreciated." his voice, then changed and took on an evil tint to it " ohh and don't forget, don't tell anybody about what happened"

After he got a nod of understanding from Juno, Yugi walked over to the door and after giving the guards a dirty look walked into the princes' room. After looking around the room for the 2 princes Yugi came to the conclusion that they weren't back from there meeting yet " well since they're not back yet, might as well make the best of it." he then walked over to a drawer and grabbed himself a towel, then went and grabbed himself some clothing and walked into the bathroom for a bath.

When he got into the bathroom, he locked the door and started to heat up the water. He walked over to the mirror and painfully took off his shirt to reveal a blood soaked bandage going around his middle abdominal. After cursing at his own stupidity for getting hurt in the first place he started to undo the wrapping. Once the rapping was fully off he got to to see the damage for the fist time. There was a big line going from about under his ribs to his waist that had stitch marks from the wound being sown up. There was dried and fresh blood around the wound. All in all it looked disgusting.

Once the water was heated up enough, he finished getting undressed and slowly stepped into the tub, and he just let the warm water soothed his aching muscles and bones. " its been years since I was at least able to just relax in a nice hot bath." Yugi said out loud to himself as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Not dreamland, no he doesn't dream anymore. All he has are nightmares now. Nightmare of his childhood, past, and everything that he has ever done.

Not even in sleep can he be free from a world that wants nothing less than dead. Not even in sleep can he be released from the chains that bound him to his duty. Asleep or awake, it doesn't really matter anymore, there both a nightmare. The only difference is in one, you can wake up.

* * *

Yami and Atem

Hallway after the meeting

" that was beyond boring" whined Yami as him and Atem walked back to their room

" its only boring for you" Atem chuckled at his twin

" well did you find it interesting Me. Soon to be pharaoh?" Asked Yami as he pouted at his brother

" I have to know these things if am going to rule this country one day" said Atem with a shrug of his shoulders.

Once they were in eyesight of the guards they quickly opened the door form them and bowed to them as they walked past them and into their room.

" hey do you think Yugi's back yet?" asked Yami as he plopped down onto their shared bed

" I don't really know, but I can ask the guards if you want me to?" asked Atem. When he got a nod from his brother, he walked over to the door and popped his head out to talk to one or both the guards. After a few minutes of talking, he popped his head back in " they said he came back about half a sun movement ago"

Yami jumped off the bed now in full panic mode " well he's not in here. Are they sure that he came in?"

Atem nodded now getting a little panicked himself " I have an idea, why don't you go and check his room while I look around our room. Maybe he got tired and went to bed or he's hiding" suggested Atem

Yami nodded and went running off to search Yugi's small room, while Atem looked around their room

* * *

Yugi

In the tub

Yugi sat straight up at the sound of people talking out in the princes room. Going with his instincts, he grabbed his dagger that he always carried around with him and slowly walked over to the door. He slowly and silently put an ear to the door to lessen to their conversation, and also to decide his course of action

" I can't find him!"

" what do you mean ' you can't find him '. He has to be in one of the 2 rooms. He couldn't have just walked right through a wall and out into the halls." stated a panicked voice

Frustrated sigh " I mean he's not in his room or our room"

" well do you think he could have went out of the balcony window and ran off?"

" I highly doubt that, and besides his wound isn't completely healed."

" your right, but we should at least check to make sure."

" yeah maybe your right. He is a smart kid after all"

There was the sound of foot steps, then the sound of a door opening and closing telling Yugi that whoever was in there left the room.

Yugi sighed to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose ' those 2 are as dumb as Jounouchi sometimes' Yugi thought silently to himself as he started to dry himself off. Once he was completely dried off he put on his uniform for being there personal servant. The uniform consisted of a cloth that went around his waist and comes down to about his mid thigh with no shirt, so his chest was showing.

He sighed silently to himself. He never liked showing off skin because of his scars, even though back home its considered and honor to have scars because that means that you were stronger than what ever tried to kill you. ' but there's nothing that I can do, this isn't home. Also here I don't have the authority that I did back home. That royal family does. ' Yugi thought to himself as he cleaned up the bathroom. Once he was happy with the way the bathroom looked he grabbed his dagger and unlocked the door.

Yugi yawned and stretched his arms above his head. " this is why I hate hot baths I always get tired after wards and I end up sleeping like a rock." Yugi said out loud to himself as he walked over to his door and went inside. He then collapses onto the bed and stared up at the sealing in thought ' I just hope that they remember to send me the signal, but I bet at least someone is going to forget about it and end up sending it at the last minute.' yawn " well I should get some sleep because it's going to be a long night" Yugi said out loud to the silent room as he went under the cover and curled up into a ball and just let exhaustion over take his body and mind.

* * *

Yami and Atem

There bedroom

" what do you mean ' he not in here ' ?" asked there cousin and a member of the high council Seth as he followed the 2 twins into their shared bedroom

Sigh " what I mean by that is we looked all over the place and we couldn't find him. We even asked the guards and Juno to make sure he came in here after their tour." Yami said as he sat down onto his and Atem's bed, Seth sighed and walked over to Yugi's door and out a hand on the knob ready to turn it. He then looked over his shoulder at the 2 princes " well did you check in here"

Atem rolled his eyes " well yeah, we check every room."

Seth raised and eyebrow " then you must not have looked hard enough." he then motion a ' come here ' with his hand.

After exchanging a weird look with his brother's, Atem got up and off the bed, and Yami soon followed suit over to their cousin. Once the 2 brothers were next to him Seth slowly and quietly opened the door to the almost completely dark room. There in the bed was a lump, but if you looked hard enough, you could see a small head with 3 colored, star shaped hair sticking out from under the cover's, and you could hear soft snoring coming from the bundle.

Both Yami and Atem's jaws dropped all the way down to the floor at what they saw. Seth pushed the 2 of them out and slowly and quietly closed the door again. Once the door was closed, he looked over at the brothers with a raised eyebrow " and you said that he wasn't in there." was Seth cocky remark

" well he wasn't in there when he came in earlier" was the response Seth got from very flustered Yami

Atem the hummed in thought " well we didn't check every room Yami." Atem said as he looked over at his brother

" what do you mean we check our room and his, what else….ohhh" realization then down on Yami as to what his brother was getting at

" yeah" Atem replied while scratching the back of his head at their stupidity

" don't tell you 2 didn't even think about checking the bathroom." Seth said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The sheepish smiles he got from the 2 was the only explanation that he needed from them. Seth sighed, then turned around and started to walk over to the door " well since you 2 found your missing person am going back to bed. See you 2 tomorrow" Yami and Atem didn't even get to say goodbye before the door closed and Seth foot steps could be heard walking down the hall

After a moment of silence Atem smirk " hey Yami, want to have some fun?"

Yami looked over at his brother face, and almost instantly regretted it. The look that he had on his face is never a good thing. Yami slowly started to back up from his brother, but with every step he took back Atem walked forwards with 2 until he had Yami pinned up against a wall and smashed their lips to gather in a heated kiss.

* * *

( warning very small lemon, well I wouldn't exactly call it a lemon since I don't go into detail. You can read here, even if you don't like them. I promise I don't go into detail)

15 minutes later

Yugi's room

FLAPP, FLAPP

The sound of a bird's wings woke Yugi up from his nightmare with a start. After the internal shock wore off, he looked over at a small window to see a messenger hock. He smirked to himself as he got up and out of bed to go over to the window. " why hello Mai, long time no see." Yugi said to the bird as it dropped a letter out of its mouth and into Yugi hands. Yugi gave a small laugh " well I see , guess I was wrong."

BANG

At the sound of the bang Yugi rolled over his bed and grabbed his dagger, but what he heard next made his face go bright red

" OH GODS ATEM RIGHT THERE. DO THAT AGAIN!" came the breathless cry from Yami

" YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO BEG DEAR BABY BROTHER" came the almost whisper response from Atem

Yugi looked over at the bird with a bright read face as he tried to block out there moans and scream from their

' activities'. Yugi sighed as he used his dagger to open up the letter and read what it said..

# Come to the land were 2 worlds collide in a never ending battle for power.

Were the ground is littered with the bodies of those who have fallen for nothing. #

Yugi raised and eyebrow at the coded message, but he understood it. If anybody else would have found the message they wouldn't even had been able to read the message because it's written in his native tongue. He picked his dagger back up and lightly pushed the blade into his hand so that it drew blood. He then pulled a feather out from on top of Mai's head and began to write back..

# I shall be the one to save the land and the people, please wait for me there.

I am the man who has killed thousands with out mercy. I am Death himself, but why must I help you?" #

He then refolded up the letter and walked back over to the big hock " here take this back to my comrades". Once the letter was safely back in the bird's mouth she took off into the night. When the birds was out of sight Yugi walked over and picked up his dagger, and just to be safe he placed his pillow and whatever he could find under the blanket to make it look like he was still asleep under the covers. He walked over to the window and calculated the distance from the widow to the ground, and he came to the conclusion that if he jumped at the right angle he would be fine.

" ATEM AM GOING TO CUM! "

" NO YOUR NOT YAMI!"

Yugi's face went bright red again at the sound of their love making, but he decided to use that to his advantage. ' because after they're done there going to be tiered, so they will just go right to sleep. This is perfect' Yugi thought himself as he got up into the windowsill and ready to jump.

' mother, father, everyone watch over me as I risk my life to avenge you and the whole village. Watch over me as I take this long journey to the Nile River, and back..please forgive me' and those were his last thoughts before he jumped.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it the next chapter your going to find out who is comrades are and what his mission is. The next story that am going to be updating is going to be Black Heart. See you Friday


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes- hey guys I know it's been so long since I last updated this story, and for that am sorry. At some point I actually lost inspiration for this story and was going to stop it, but I watched Naruto Shippuden the other day and saw a picture and got the idea. I do plan to go back into updating like I used to, and am already working on the next chapter. Well I hope you enjoy this long awaiting chapter where you finally get to know his mission. So enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yu-GI-Oh, or Jean ( don't worry, you'll see ) Only own the plot.

Last Time-

Yugi's face went bright red again at the sound of their lovemaking, but he decided to oure that to his advantage. ' because after they're they're going to be tied, so they will just go right to sleep. This is perfect' Yugi thought himself as he got up into the windowsill and ready to jump.

' mother, father, everyone watches over me as I risk my life to avenge you and the whole village. Watch over me as I take this long journey to the Nile River, and back..please forgive me' and those were his last thoughts before he jumped.

* * *

Chapter 6

The Rendezvous point

Yugi knew that if he didn't land right then he would surely break something, and if that happened then his whole cover would be broken. Then the missions would fail.

Right before he landed, he rolled, so that he could evenly distribute his weight. He stayed laying down on his stomach just incase someone was walking by or saw him. Once he was sure that nobody was around, he got up onto his feet, but he wasn't on them long. The wound in his side was never given enough time to heal, and with that stunt just now the wound reopened causing his clothing to become completely and utterly soaked with blood. ' ok Yugi, you don't have time. All you have to do is just run in a straight line, get over the wall, get your stuff, then get on your horse so that you can get to the others. One of them should be able to bandage you up. The faster you do this, the faster they can help you.' and with that mental encouragement he took off in a full on sprint to get to the wall that surrounds the palace.

After running on pure adrenaline the wall slowly came into sight, but with that…guards. He quickly ducked behind a pillar not only to catch his ragged breathing, but to also think of a plan. ' ok think Yugi. There seems to be about 1,2,3,4… about 6 guards right now, but at the moment they don't see you so they're not going to call reinforcement. Think…..' at that moment he looked down at the ground and what he saw made him grin from ear to ear. So conveniently laying there at his feet was a big rock. ' a distraction'. He slowly bent down and picked up the rock, and he didn't waste a beat. The moment that he was upright again, he threw it towards the right where it hit hard against one of the pillars.

" hey did you hear that?"

"yeah, come on ,let's go see."

" all of us?"

" no you idiot, it could be a killer and you want us to go alone? Yes I mean all of us."

" geez you don't have to be so mean about it."

" shut up or they'll hear you."

Once Yugi was sure that they were gone, he made a mad dash over to the wall and started to climb up some plant vines that were growing up the wall ' well this is quite convenient ' Yugi thought as he climbed to the top of the wall with little to no difficulty.

Once he reached the top he jumped off making sure that he rolled when he landed, so that he didn't break or hurt himself.

Once safely over the wall and on the ground he took of in a sprint towards the Nile river where he had all of his this thing, and his horse along with them.

All that he could do was hope that not only would he be able to get there on time, but that his body would be able to hold out. ' ok Yugi that was just a stupid thought. Your body has gone through much worse than a stab to your side just barely missing your kidneys. You ave gotten stabbed in the chest! And lived! So yeah, you can survive this, but there is the possibility of blood loss. Yeah that's bad.' Yugi was basically arguing with himself as a way to distract himself from the pain that he was feeling at the moment, and it was helping too.

As the sun went down, he could just barely make out the Nile from were he was, and that brought a small smile to us face " thank the gods. I swear if I have to run anymore, I'm going to be sick. " he said out loud to himself as he slowly got his horse in view.

After a few more minutes of running he eventually came face to face with his lovely horse Jean ( I wonder how many people will get the name. Giggle ). The horse's body was jet black with the main and tail a golden blond. He was a good horse who has been with Yugi since the beginning, but even with them brings together for so long that didn't change the fact that the horse was an asshole.

Yugi walked up to the horse and patted him on the head earning him a wine from the animal before he walked over to a tree that was growing there and started to dig through the sand to find his stuff.

After a few minutes if digging, he eventually found his bag with all, of his things in, and even his uniform. So wasting no time he started to strip out of the clothing that he was given to wear and once taking a look at the now soaked bandage did decide to properly clean it up. After he got the wound all cleaned up and rewaped did he pull out his uniform and after giving it a once over he started to change into it.

His uniform consisted of black leather boots that go to about mid thigh, black leather pants tucked inside of the boots, a black belt that hangs down by his right hip. His shirt was 2 pieces if black leather that is being held together by 3 pieces that wrapp around his sides and go to his back. On his arms, he was long fingerless gloves that go to about his elbow with the piece if light weight metal around the outside of his arms, the part that the back of your hand us on , and bigger piece of metal on the top of his hand, but they were only being held together by a tough black string so that if needed they can be easily cut off. Around his neck, he had a head band with 5 tick marks ( like this lllll ) carved in, and they had a line going right through the middle of them. Then last but not least, he had a black cloak with blood red on the inside that wrapped around and tied in the front right above his head band.

He smiled to himself, happy to be back in his uniform, but he wasn't done. He then bent back down into the bag and started to put on all if his we weponds. First he put 10 throwing knives on each side if just belt and 2 in each of his boots. Seconded he pulled out about 20 needles and put them into smaller pockets around his body. Finaly he bent down and grabbed 4 swords, and put 2 in his back and the other 2 around his belt at his side.

His smile grew even bigger at being completely in his uniform, so quickly grabbing his bag and throwing it onto his shoulder ( it's like a messenger bag that goes over one one shoulder and hanges down, and if you want to know yes the bag is black too ) and hopped up onto Jean. Then with a swift kick in his side, they took off in the direction that he was supposed to meet everyone.

* * *

A few minutes later:

It was around midnight by the time he got close to the meeting point when he called out the ' secret password '.

" I am Death himself, but why must I help you? "

" we ask for your help to avenge our people and save their souls. For this we offer you our souls in exchange for your help " came the reply from the darkness as 3 figures on horses could be seen by a dim lantern that one was holding showing that they all each had a cloak on.

Yugi smiled at seeing all 3 of his comrades safe and sound as he slowly removed his hood to show his face

" I have completed step one of my mission to take down the Egyptian empire and kill the royal family. "

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, and like I said, I do plan to go back to updating this and my other ones again. Im going to put the update order below, and the story that i'm going to update Friday is going to be Black Heart. Well till next time, good night.

Black Heart

California

Pushed To The Edge

The New World Order

The Secret


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes- hey guys, how was your week. Good I hope. Now as you can see I got the next chapter for you guys. Well enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from yugioh. I only own the plot. I also don't own Jean.

Last time-

Yugi smiled at seeing all 3 of his comrades safe and sound as he slowly removed his hood to show his face

" I have completed step one of my mission to take down the Egyptian empire and kill the royal family. "

Chapter 7:

The 3 cloaked figures removed their hoods to reveal heads of different colors. One was a beautiful pure white that goes down to about there mid back. To the right of them was one with a head of shaggy dirty blonde hair. Then next to him was a head of golden blonde hair that spiked up into many different directions, but still looked tamed.

He smiled at not only his comrades, but also his lifelong friends.

The one with the white hair looked Yugi up and down the best he could " well I see you're ok. " he then motioned to his other 2 comrades " and so are we. "

Yugi nodded " it's good to see you all again. It's been so long. "

" it is. Now we should get out of view before someone sees us. " suggested the one with the golden hair before he turned his horse in the direction that they had come from. After sharing a glance with his comrades he rode off with them following him into the night.

A few minutes later:

Cave entrance-

" so this is your base... For now?" Yugi asked as he jumped off of Jean and followed his friends into the cave after tying him down next to the other horses on a dead tree trunk.

" somewhat. Malik and Ryou found it while trying to find the Thief King and the Tomb Keeper. Since at the time we didn't have anyplace to stay they figured that it would be the best bet, and since its in the middle of the desert nobody should find it unless you go out looking for it. " explained the dirty blood as he went and leaned up against the cave entrance.

Yugi nodded at the explanation as he went and took a seat on a mattress, well if you could call it that. It was just a blanket sewn together and stuffed with straw. " yeah, but what about you Joey? I haven't seen or heard any word about you around the palace yet. "

The dirt blond , Joey , shook his head " I can't go and do the same thing as you and make a big entrance. It would be too much of a coincidence, and doing so would lead to suspicion. So I have to go in as a slave and work my way up the ranks until I become the priest's personal servant. " Joey explained as he took off his cloak the reveal his uniform. Starting at his feet, he had on a pair of black lace up combat boots, but he has it so that the top is opened up and the tongue is hanging out with his pant legs In side. A pair of black leather pants. Around his waist he has a belt filled with a few knives with 2 big throwing knives in the back at about his butt. On his hands he has black fingerless gloves with small black spikes on the knuckles. A black turtle neck shirt. Then around his neck, he has the same headband as Yugi, but with 3 tick marks instead of 4 ( llll ).

Malik nodded as he took off his cloak " he has a point. If we did the same thing to do what need to do, then we would draw too much suspicion to ourselves. If that we're to happen then everything that we worked so hard to do over the past 10 years would all be for nothing. " he explained as he turned around to face them from looking out of the cave. His uniform was the only one that was the most different from the others. He had black knee high combat boots that lace up, but he has his pants pulled over them so you can't see them completely. A pair of loose fitting black jeans with the same style headband as the others around his waist, but he has 3 tick marks ( lll ). His shirt was a dark purple sweatshirt, but he had the arms cut off and the middle cut off up to his belly button. On his arms, he has 5 golden arm bands, 1 on his upper arm at his shoulder and 4 on his lower arm starting at his wrist going up to his elbow. Then around his neck, he has 3 just like the ones that he had on his arms. Lastly he has a pair of earrings were the top part had a golden ball and as it hangs down it goes into a deadly sharp point.

Yugi nodded " you do have a point. It would be very bad if everything that we've worked for would all be destroyed by a simple mistake such as that."

" So Yugi when do you have to be back?" Ryou asked as he took off his cloak as well. He had on a pair of dark gray combat boots that lace up with inch long spikes on the heel of the back if the shoe. The shoes themselves go to about the middle of his legs, but they're covered up by his black pants that go over them. A black tank top that had a few slashes marked on it from fights or from training. On his hands he has black fingerless gloves with the same length spikes on them as his boots, but the spikes are a green color due to the poison that he soaks them in everyday. Around his neck, he had the same headband as everyone else, but he had 2 tick marks ( ll ).

Yugi shrugged his shoulders " as long as I'm back before I have to get them up I should be fine, but don't worry they won't be waking up anytime soon. " he explained as a blush slowly started to make its way onto his face, and he put his head down in hopes of hiding the blush that surfaced from the memory of a few hours ago.

Joey raised an eyebrow " and why would you say that?" He asked , but then he saw his blush and he knew exactly what happened " oh shit Yugi. I swear I'm going to kill those 2 if they traumatized you in anyway." Joey growled out as he stood up from his sitting position on the floor up against a one of the rock walls.

Yugi shot him a glare " no your not. I'm going to him the one to end both of their lives. " he declared as he shot up from his spot on the bed, but winced from the pain that shot up from his wound. And that did not go unnoticed by the small group.

" are you ok Yugi?" Questioned Ryou as he walked over to him.

Yugi smiled at his friend " maybe. To get into the palace I had to have a guard stab me, but with everything that I've been doing it hasn't had the time to heal. Pulse I always seem to reopen it. " he explained as he took off his shirt for Ryou to look at the wound.

" sounds like you. I swear you never let a wound heal. I remember that one time that Our Lord had to tie you down to one of the infirmary beds just so that you wouldn't reopen a wound it and end up getting it infected. " Malik complained, but as soon as he said that the air became deadly silent and tense.

" I still can't believe what happened, even though it happened all those years ago. It all just seems like a bad dream, and at anytime I'm going to wake up and see everything the way that if used to be..." Joey said as his hand righted into a fist tight enough to draw small droplets of blood.

Yugi stood up after Ryou was done " we'll believe it! They took everything from us, and for what?! Not training their men! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to slaughter there whole blood line and kill everyone that they have ever cared for. Not just for Sissy, but for the whole village. I don't care what I have to do, or who I have to kill. I will do it. This I swear. Now what do you say?" He then put his hand out in front of him face down as he looked at each of his loyal friends and comrades.

Joey stood up and walked over to place his hand down on top of Yugi's " for those who died. "

Malik walked over and placed his hand on top of Joey's " to bring honor back to our people. "

Ryou was last " to let the dead finally rest in peace. "

Yugi smiled as they threw their hands up into the air.

" let's take down the Egyptian Empire. "

Well I hope you liked it. I have known I was supposed to update California today, but I started to write this before that. I have the next chapter of California down, but I still have to type it. Also I'm working on a new story, but I don't know when I'll get it up since I'm still writing it. But just a hint its going to involve one of my most beloved childhood movies of all time.. Alice in wonderland.

Next update:

California chapter 19- Date Disaster part 2


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- Hey guys. I hope your all have had a good 3 weeks. In this chapter someone FINALLY comes, and there coming in with a bang. Well i hope you all like this chapter, and don't forget to let me know hat you all think

Warning- Swearing, the norm

Disclaimer- I own nothing from yugioh

* * *

Last time:

Joey stood up and walked over to place his hand down on top of Yugi's " for those who died. "

Malik walked over and placed his hand on top of Joey's " to bring honor back to our people. "

Ryou was last " to let the dead finally rest in peace. "

Yugi smiled as they threw their hands up into the air.

" let's take down the Egyptian Empire. "

* * *

Chapter 8

The palace

Yugi

30 minutes before sunrise:

" finally im back." Yugi moaned quietly as he fell face first long ways onto the bed. When he was at the cave with everyone he had lost track of time, so he had to make a mad dash to get back here before he had to wake up the princes. Which he doesn't really understand because if he can get himself up at sunrise, then they should be able to.

* * *

Flashback/

30 minutes ago:

" hey Yug, when do you have to get back to the palace?" Joey asked between bites of food.

They were all sitting around the fire eating together for the first time in awhile. Usually they would never get a chance to eat together because they had to complete their mission or get farther with it.

Ryou nodded his head as he glanced out of the cave and at the sky. You could just barely see the colors of sunrise. " Joey's right for once. You should be getting back because what I know of the palace YOU have to wake up the princes BEFORE sunrise."

Malik nodded in his agreement as he too looked out side.

Yugi's eyes went wide as he quickly stuffed the rest of his food into his mouth before he quickly grabbed all of his stuff and ran out of the cave as fast as he could.

When he got to Jean he didn't even greet him like he normally would. No he just threw his stuff on him, and as soon as he was untied he jumped on and with a swift kick to the side they were off into the direction of the place that he would leave Jean and all his stuff. As soon as they got there Yugi wasted no time in tying Jean down and changing as fast as he could without hurting himself. Then once he made sure that Jean had plenty of food and water in reach he took off in a run towards the palace where he hoped that the two ungodly loud princes were still asleep from their activities during the night. The very thought of what he had overheard made a shiver run up his spine. " am so going to have nightmares for weeks after that, and to make it worse I bet they're going to keep doing it even though am there. Those little shits."

Once the palace walls came into view he slowed down to a small jog, but once he got back to the wall he quickly jumped over and quickly hid behind a bush to look around. After making sure that there were no guards in sight he sprinted back over to the window that led up to his room, and began to climb up the brick walls carefully but quickly. He really didn't want to know what would happen to him if someone found out, but he did know that he wouldn't be able to accomplish his revenge. That within itself was a problem, and it was also the only thing that's been keeping him alive all these years.

Once up at the window he quickly jumped in, and after a sigh of relief he walked over to his bed and fell face first onto the bed long ways ( he fell so that his body is going across the bed, so that him and the bed made a cross. That's the best way that I can possibly explain it. I don't know about all of you, but I did that every time I got home from school. Though I would always hit my head on the wall… sorry I'm rambling. Thought I would put that in there.)

* * *

Flashback end/

Sunrise:

Yugi moaned in discontent as he slowly pushed himself up and off of the ' oh so comfy at the moment ' bed and over to the door that separated him from his two targets. When he opened the door and looked in he would had blush bright red, if it wasn't for the fact that he was on the verge of passing out. ' Damn. Why did I have to stay out all night '

He yawned as he walked past the two past out princes, who were barely covered up by their blankets, and over to a closet with a dark oak door with golden and silver handles and pulled out there clothing. Once he got out there clothing and neatly laid them out on the back of a black leather couch, and walked over to a table and grabbed two towels and set them with the clothing. With a yawn he walked into the bathroom, and smiled at the slave who was nice enough to walk through that room of complete and utter horror to put buckets of nice hot water right there at the big tub. Leaving him with only having to pour it into the tub. With the smile still on his face he went and got all there nicely polished jewelry and set them down on a small coffee table by their clothing.

" am going to have to thank the slave that was brave enough to come in here, just to get me buckets of water." he whispered to himself as he walked over to the bed. Soon the smile turned into a smirk as he slowly reached out and grabbed the blanket, and with a hard yank he ripped it off of the bed sending the two of them toppling to the floor just inches from where he stood. " wakey, wakey. My royal pain in the asses."

Atem just glared, rather it was from the way that he had been from the way that he woke them up or the way that he mocked them. He doesn't know, while Yami tried his hardest to cover himself up and hopefully save some of his dignity that just went right out the window. " well thank you Yugi for the very pleasant awakening. I just can't wait till tomorrow." he sarcastically growled out at the smirking Yugi.

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked to stand over by the bathroom door. " oh it was so worth it. What with the way you two kept me up all fucking night. ' oh Atem am going to cum' ' no your not Yami'" he mocked there voice a best as he could, and the moment that he finished both of there faces were bright red " yea, I got plenty of sleep." he drowned out with a role of his eyes.

While Yami and Atem just sat there trying to process what they had just hired Yugi pushed himself off of the bathroom door frame and walked over to the door, but feeling the two questioning eyes on his back he sighed and turned around to face them " while you two just sit on the floor like idiots am going to go and get the list of things that you need to do today." and with that said he turned around and walked out of the room. Like usual he glared at the guards as he walked past them.

Yami look over at Atem before he put his face into his hands " I can NOT believe that he heard us! Oh gods, I can't face him anymore."

Atem just chuckled as he put an arm around his shoulder " don't worry about it Yami. Very soon he's going to be the one screaming our names and saying the same thing. " and with that said he pulled Yami to his feet and pulled his hands away from his face " now come. Lets get ready until he comes back."

* * *

A few minutes later:

Yugi sighed to himself as he walked back into there room , shooting the guards a glare in the process, and was surprised when he didn't see the princes in the room. he raised an eyebrow as he walked farther into the room to get a better look thinking that they were just out of his line of sight, but no they weren't in the room. he looked over at where he had set out there clothing and jewelry, and was surprised when he didn't see them there. he felt a small wave of panic, but it was gone in an instant when he heard voices in the bathroom. he sighed in relief, and he chuckled at himself.

" what's so funny, little one."

Yugi raised and eyebrow in question at the nick name as he turned around to face them. " first off it's none of your business, and second don't EVER call me little. am fun sized, not little. besides only my friends are allowed to give me a nickname, and last i checked. were not friends." he finished with a smirk, and it only seemed to grow when he saw them fully dressed " and i see that you two CAN dress yourselves."

Atem had on white slippers with golden trimming that went around the shoe openin. Ging up he had 4 golden bands that started at his ankles, and went up to about his knees. His tunic was pure white with a blue loincloth with golden trim that went down between his legs. All together , his tunic and loincloth, went down to about his knees. Then around his waist was 2 golden bands that acted like a belt to hold the tunic and loincloth in place. Attached to the shoulders of his tunic was a dark purple cape, that was being held in place with pins, that went down to his ankles while standing. Then just below his shoulders he had 2 golden arm bands. Around his waist he had a golden bracelet, that was about an inch thick, that had long blue triangles that started at his wrist and went up. Coming to rest on top of his hands was a golden snake that came out and rested at the knuckle of his middle finger. To top it all off was his crown. The crow as solid gold that rested on his hair line right above his eyes. In the center of the crown was the Eye of Horus and flunking out to the sides were wings that went a little bit past his ears. At about his temple there was a Jasmin crystal that way on the shape of a ball that was about the same size as a quarter.

Yami's slippers were black with golden trim were his feet would go. just like Atem he had 4 golden bands starting from his ankle and going up to his knee. his tunic was the same design as atoms, but instead of being white with golden trim his was black with red trim with a black loincloth going between his legs. his cape was the same length as atoms, but his was black to match his tunic. like his brother he had 2 golden bands just below his shoulder, and his bracelet was different from Atem's. it was about and inch long and an inch wide. starting from were his thumb was, a golden band wrapped around his wrist then stopped at the underside of his wrist. at where it stopped a small piece of the gold curved out forming an arc. to top it all off was his crown. his crown was identical in design to atoms, but instead of a jasmine jewel his was silver.

Atem smirked as he saw Yugi look them up and down " like what you see." he all but purred out.

Yugi's eye twitched at the statement, but he decided to let this one slide. when he had first seen them he really didn't bother to look at what they were wearing, so he actually was surprise at their clothing. " tch, dicks." he mumbled to himself as he handed them the scroll that had the list of things that they had to do that day " oh and i forgot, your father wanted to see you two after breakfast in the throne room. from the way he talked it sounded important."

Yami took the scroll from him " did he happen to say what it was?" he questioned nicely.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and started to make their bed " don't know. don't care. do i really look like a messenger to you." he mumbled the last part to himself, but they both heard him.

Atem raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as a way to show some power to intimated the shorter man" no your technical not a messenger, but it is your duty as our personal slave to get that information for us."

Yugi's eye twitched at his statement. he turned around to face him, and was about to give him an ear full when one of the guards from outside of the door ran in.

this time Yugi saw Atem's eye twitched, but before he could say anything the guard spoke in a hurried tone " please forgive me my princes, but i just got word that a slave's gotten into a fight with priest Seth. your father was informed, and he wanted you two to go and break it up, and then take the slave to him to be punished." he explained from the ground where he knelt in front of them.

Yugi smirked " what kind of fight."

the guard look from Yugi and Atem as he silently asked if he should answer him or not, which got Yugi's blood boiling, but Atem nodded for him to tell him. " well it started out as a verbal argument when priest Seth told the slave to clean up some water that he spilled, and the slave apparently got mad and started to yell. moments later that verbal argument turned into a fist fight." he explained as he turned his eyes away from Yugi and back to Atem.

Atem nodded at the guard before he look over at Yami " Yami go with the guard. I'll catch up with you in a-"

" i know what you're going to say, and am coming with you." Yugi cut him off.

Atem looked over at Yugi from the corner of his eye before he sighed " no Yugi. we kept you up all night, and i don't want you to over do it and reopen your wound." he explained calmly.

Yugi glared at him " no am going, and there's nothing that you can say or do that's going to stop me. besides I'm your personally slave. you wouldn't want to leave me alone and have someone come in here and try to rape me or something. also your wasting time standing here arguing with me on a topic that you're not going to win" he explained matter of factly.

Atem growled low in his throat, but nodded his head. he then turned to face the guard " take us there at once."

" of course my princes." and with that said the guard stood up and walked away with Yami and Atem following closely behind them with Yugi father in the back.

Yugi smirked ' welcome to your new personal hell... Joey.'

* * *

I hope you all liked it, and don't forget to let me know what you all think. Since am putting up the next chapter for The Secret and I Am Legend am going to put what i plan to put up next on I Am Legend, so even if you don't want to read that you can go and check what i plan to do next. Well night everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Hey guys. I hope you all had a good weekend and a good thanksgiving. not much has been going on, but I want to let you all know that I plan to put up Christmas story closer to the holiday. But there's a problem. I got BAD writers block. Every time I TRY to write something... nothing happens. But I hope that writing a Christmas story will help. I'll put more of that at the bottom, but till then. Enjoy

Warning: One Word

Disclaimer: I own nothing from YuGiOh

* * *

Last Time:.

Atem growled low in his throat but nodded his head. he then turned to face the guard " take us there at once."

" of course my princes." and with that said the guard stood up and walked away with Yami and Atem following closely behind them with Yugi father in the back.

Yugi smirked ' welcome to your new personal hell... Joey.'

* * *

Chapter 9

Yugi couldn't help the smile that just seemed to grow at the looks of complete horror on both of the princes faces at the mention of what Joey had done. If he didn't know the man then he would have been horrified as well, but he knows how Joey's temper is. The man must have crossed a line that he shouldn't have, or... ' nice entrance Joey. I give you credit on creativity. though I can't help but think that he did nothing wrong and that you just went off on him because you wanted the attention of the princes?'

Atem shook off the surprise and horror to turn back to his princely domineer. " Take us there, and get another guard to alert my father of what's going on." After he was done talking to the guard, he turned around, so that he was facing Yugi " Yugi I want you to stay here while me and Yami go and see what's going on. If something bad happens we don't want you getting hurt any more than what you already are. It's for your own safety, and mine and Yami's reassurance." He then turned around and he and Yami started to follow the guard out of the door.

A few seconds after the door was closed Yugi ran out the door, and remembering the quickest path to where Joey was he ran in that direction in hopes of beating the princes. The whole time no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the smile of happiness at being able to live with one of his best friends. Plus there is also the nice entrance that he did.

After a few minutes of running down hallways he was finally able to hear yelling and the sounds of a struggle, so he quickly ran down that hallway and as soon as he rounded the corner he was met with the most funniest thing that he has ever since in his whole life.

Joey had a man with dark brown shoulder length hair down on the ground with Joey straddling him while the man was trying, unsafely, to get himself out of it. Though the one thing that caught Yugi's eyes was the fact that his eyes were a bright blue. The type of blue that you only see a nice day when you look into the clear waters of the Nile river.

' Dear god... those eyes...'

" Take that back you bastard before I break your nose so bad that your own family won't be able to recognize you!"

Yugi couldn't help the smile at his friends lame threat, but that smile didn't last long as soon as 2 heads of star-shaped hair rounded the corner.

' Shit'

" You there! get off-" Atem was cut off by Yugi running and tackling the man off of the priest " Yugi!?"

" Joey!? Is that you?!" Yugi shouted, but in a much quieter voice that only Joey could hear he whispered in the man's ear " Play along." and that was all that Joey needed as to what the plan was going to be.

Joey gave a quick unnoticeable nod before he started the show. A look of pure joy crossed his face " Yugi? Is that you?" With a nod from Yugi he out his arms around his tiny waist in a hug from someone that hasn't seen someone in years " I can't believe it! It's been so long!" Then to add after he started crying, and he could feel it more than anything that Yugi had the same idea as he did.

All Atem could do was stand there dumbfounded at the scene in front of him, but Yami came out of it quicker and ran over to the forgotten priest to help him up " Why you ok Seto?"

" Am fine." Came the rather cold response from the priest. At full height, the man was about 6'3. on his feet were white slippers with golden trim were his feet would go, just like Atem and Yami shoes. He had on a white tunic, but you could only see it from the waist down, that went down to about his ankles. Over his tunic, he had a blue apron that went to his waist. the sides of the apron were open, so you could see his sides. Around his waist, he had 3 golden bands that helped to hold the apron in place. In the middle of his chest, he had a golden Egyptian cross were the sides stretched over to his shoulders and pointed out like sharp shoulder pads. He had a pure white cape that went down to about his ankles. Right below his shoulders he had a golden band, then starting from his wrist he had 4 more that went up his arm. His hair went just a little past his shoulders, but his bangs were cut just above his eyes so that he could see.

All Atem could do was stare at the way that the slave held his and Yami's little lover to be, and jealousy and anger kicked in " You let go of him this minute, and Yugi I order you to come over here and away from that slave." There as venom and anger in his voice, and somewhere deep down Yugi loved it.

Joey looked up from the crock of Yugi's neck to glare at the man. It didn't matter that Yugi had become her' personal slave ' they had no right to treat him like that in any way, and Joey being Joey decided to fight back " How dare-"

" What is going on here?!"

The hallway got dead silent as the Pharaohs voice boomed through the hallway getting everyone's attention in an instant. Everyone in the hallway vowed. All except Yugi and Joey.

" Hello, father." Yami and Atem said at the same time.

The Pharaoh nodded and with a wave of his hand everyone that was blowing stood up. " Would someone like to tell me what's going on here? I get pulled out of a meeting to find out that a slave is beating up a priest? When I get here I set this." he motion to the scene with Yugi and Joey. " What in the name of Osiris is going on?!"

Seto straightens out his clothing and fixed his hair " Well one pharaoh, this slave here." He pointed to Joey who stuck his tongue out at him in return " Wouldn't listen to me when I told him to clean the floor, so he started yelling at me. Then things got physical after he pushed me in retaliation."

" Then what is Yugi doing?" The question

Yugi looked up at the pharaoh at he got up off of Joey and helped him up, but when they got he put his arm around Joey's waist and he put his arm around Yugi's neck " Pharaoh this is Joey. He's an old find of mine that I thought was dead." He explained calmly, but at the same time he had an undertone of sadness at ' thinking ' that her friend as dead.

The Pharaoh nodded " And who is this ' friend'?"

Joey stepped forwards " I am."

The Pharaoh nodded " I see. Why did you attack one of the priests?"

" I didn't like the way that he was speaking to me." The answer was calm. Just like Yugi.

The Pharaoh nodded. " You do realize that you are a slave. It doesn't matter how someone of higher status speaks to you. I hope you realize that what you have done is punishable by death?"

Joey nodded. There was a split second of fear that shown in his eyes but was gone. Though Seto did notice, and Yugi felt his grip tighten just a little bit. Though it was enough to let Yugi know that he was worried.

Before Yugi could defend his friend, Seto stepped forward.

" If I marry my pharaoh. I would like to take this slave in as my personal slave. He has spunk... and I want to break that."

Yugi glared at him, but on the inside there was happiness. His plan had worked.

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at the priest. " But why Seto. You have never shown any interest in one before?"

Seto shrugged " I don't think it's fair that my cousins have one and I don't."

Yugi could just barely hear a growl of anger deep in the back of Joey's through, but it was enough to let him know that he HAS to get him out of there. He's at his breaking point.

" If I may Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh along with everyone else in the room looked over at Yugi, even Joey.

" Joey and I haven't seen each other in over 9 years. If I may I would like to catch up with him."

The Pharaoh stared at him in shock along with Yami and Atem. They would never have expected him to be so polite. Especially to the person that he had begged to kill him. Nonetheless, the Pharaoh nodded.

With a small smile, Yugi led Joey away, and the same corner that he had ran out from minutes before.

Without turning around to look to look at his sons and nephew, the Pharaoh spoke,

" I want you to know that if anything happens then you 3 will be held responsible."

Then he walked away.

* * *

I hope you all liked it, and I plan to have them start there planning and trying to kill them in the next chapter.

Now about the holidays. I plan to put up the story December 18th, and that's going to be it for the holidays. so I'll update next on January 9th.

Also, I'm going to see if I can figure out how to put a poll up for the story. I'll either do a Christmas special for California ( like I did for Black Heart) or a whole different one. Then I'm going to let you decide on the genre. Cool?

Also, if you know how, let me know...please...?

Next Update:

I Am Legend- 2


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: hey guys. I'm so sorry that this is a week late. I'm just going to be honest with you guys. I just never got around to plugging my computer to the internet. to all those who don't know what I mean. my computer doesn't get WIFi, so if I want the internet I have to plug it into the modem to get it, and that can be rather annoying sometimes. but I will try better to do updating more frequently. well, i hope you all like this chapter, and I'll see yeah at the end.

Warning: I think there's only one word

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yugioh

Last Time:

The Pharaoh stared at him in shock along with Yami and Atem. They would never have expected him to be so polite. Especially to the person that he had begged to kill him. Nonetheless, the Pharaoh nodded.

With a small smile, Yugi led Joey away, and the same corner that he had ran out from minutes before.

Without turning around to look to look at his sons and nephew, the Pharaoh spoke,

" I want you to know that if anything happens then you 3 will be held responsible."

Then he walked away.

Chapter- 10

* * *

Joey chuckled once they were far enough away that they couldn't be heard or seen. " That was quite a show you put on there, but don't you think you overdid it some?"

Yugi chuckled as he whipped the fake tears away " I would have to say the same to you. I couldn't had done it without you... Wait..." He stopped in front of Joey and pointed a finger at him " You think I went a little overboard?"

Joey shrugged " I think you did, but I don't know about them. In all reality the only thing that matters is that they believed it, right?"

Yugi nodded as he went back to his side and started walking.

They walked for a little bit in comfortable silence before Joey glanced down at him and with a serious voice he had to ask to ask the question " Now the important question."

Yugi rolled his eyes. " In all honesty, I don't want to talk it about it, but I got no choice do I?"

Joey chuckled at the sarcasm and sassiness of his friend " Yes you do because you're the one that's the farthest behind, which is unusual for you."

Yugi glanced up at him as they walked up to the prince's room, and just walked in seeing as the guards haven't returned yet. " Wait you mean Ryou and Malik have already found them and have tried?"

Joey nodded as he plopped down on the medium sized sofa in their room " I don't know if they've tried, but they have found them and they were coming up with ideas before I left."

Yugi nodded " Well I guess it's a good thing I got this."

Joey raised an eyebrow at the tiny bottle in his friend's hand " What's that?"

Yugi smiled evilly as he walked up to him, and showed him the label on the bottle " When I first woke up I was in the healer's room, and I happened to find this. It's a nice small bottle of King Cobra venom. Concentrated. So one drop of this stuff is enough to kill 2 men in 24 hours... but I wonder how much damage a bottle this size could do?"

Joey's eyes went wide before an evil smile identical to Yugi found its way onto his face " You're so evil."

Yugi giggled as he walked away from the couch and over to the bedside table with a water basin on it. " I know.. Now keep watch. I have a feeling they're going to be coming back soon, and I don't want to get caught on my first try."

Joey nodded as he got up and walked over to the door opening it up enough that he could look out, but you couldn't look in. Then with a nod, Yugi got to work trying to open the tiny bottle.

_Attempt 1:_

_Poison_

Joey glanced over at Yugi with one eye, and he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips. He was struggling to open the bottle. It was just funny to watch him struggle.

Yugi growled. No matter what he tried he couldn't get the damned bottle open.

" Stupid... Stuck...Open..."

Joey chuckled as he turned to fully watch his friend. He would offer help, but he knows his friend well enough not to. Due to his size, he doesn't like people helping him with anything. In all respect, he doesn't blame the guy. He's extremely independent.

" What do think father meant by what he said?"

Joey jumped and whipped his head to look through the crack, and coming down the hallways was no other than the 2 princes followed closely behind by their guards that stand at the door.

Joey whipped his head back around to see Yugi still struggling with the ' bottle from hell ' or that's what he had heard Yugi call it at some point.

" Yugi!?" Joey harshly whispered over at the man

Yugi lifted up his head and glared death at his friend. He was close to opening it... he thinks " What?!"

Joey rolled his eyes at the not whispered voice and pointed at the door hoping that his friend would understand, and after a few moments he did.

Someone's coming

Panicking Yugi ran over to the balcony and threw the bottle out the window where it shattered in the bushing underneath.

As the bottle left his hand the door opened, and both Joey and Yugi tried to act natural. Yugi leaned against the railing and Joey laid down in the middle of the room with his hands behind his head.

_Attempt 1:_

_Poison..._

_Faile_

The door opened to reveal Yami and Atem standing there talking, but when they saw them they stopped talking and looked around the room. The 2 of them just looked too innocent.

Yugi smiled a little too nicely at the 2 " Hey.I hope you don't mind, but I brought Joey with me."

Yami raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. " Yes hello Yugi, Joey." ' Maybe having him here will help Yugi.' Yami couldn't help but think. They seemed rather close, and since they hadn't seen each other in so long... it might be a good thing for Yugi.

Joey lifted his head up a little to look at Yugi, to which Yugi just smiled down at his friend. He got the idea.

Yugi jumped up on the railing and just sat down and slowly started rocking back and forth. since his legs weren't able to touch the ground, he had to use his body weight.

Yami and Atem looked at each other, and Atem sighed. ' I guess I have to be the bad guy.'

Atem sighed " Yugi please get off of there before you fall."

Yugi shook his head " Make me you good for nothing bags of meat."

_Attempt 2:_

_Knocking Atem off the railing, and down to his death_

Atem's eye twitched. He could tell that he was trying to get a rouse out of him, but he wasn't going to let him get the better of him. He sighed and shook his head " Yugi you're going to fall. Either into the room or out the balcony."

Yugi smiled evilly. He could tell he was getting a rise out of him, even if Atem was trying to hide it, he could tell. " Why?"

Yami sighed. Worry and anxiety were slowly creeping up into, and could tell that Atem was feeling the same. " Please, Yugi?" Yami pleaded with the man.

Yugi raised an eyebrow at his voice. It sounded strained, but at the same time there was fear in it... and hearing it almost made him want to stop... almost. Instead of getting down Yugi pushed on his hands and did a handstand on the railing before putting his feet down and, carefully, stood up on the railing.

Atem all but screamed as he stomped over to him, but when Yugi went to knock him off the railing... he lost his balance and went falling forwards.

_Attempt 2:_

_Knocking Atem off the railing, and down to his death_

_Fail_

Atem caught Yugi before he kissed the marble flowing of their room.

Yugi's eyes went wide, and a growl escaped his throat at not only being caught by one of them, but losing his footing on the most basic of things.

Atem chuckled, and Yugi could feel the vibrating through is back. " I didn't know you liked being held?"

Yugi growled as he elbowed the man in the gut, and when he crumpled in pain Yugi wiggled out of his grip. " Bastard." But even with the look of pure anger on his face everyone could clearly see the blush that went from his ears and down his neck.

Whether out of embarrassment,

or something else

* * *

Yugi growled into the straw pillow that was in his ' room ' and pulled it over his head.

After the balcony incident, the princes got called to a meeting, and Joey got dragged out by the blue-eyed priest from earlier.

So Yugi was alone at the moment trying to suffocate himself in all his embarrassment.

When he had been on the balcony he took a wrong step, and he couldn't regain his balance in time. A small blush began to form at the memory ' If Atem hadn't been there, I would had cracked my head.. and be dead...'

He sat up and his hands instantly went to his hair and started pulling it " What the hell am I thinking?! I don't have time for this!" He took a few deep calming breaths and got up to walk over to the small window that he had climbed out of the other night. The sun was starting to set, and he hadn't made any type of progress what so ever. Yes, he only did 2 at most, and those both ended in horrible failer.

Yugi sighed as he slid down the wall " Why me?" the words had 2 meaning that only meant anything to him.

He closed his eyes and allowed memories of a better time to flood his mind slowly putting him to a world where things were simpler... but not long after he was asleep those memories changed. They morphed into those that he remembers best, the ones that gave him the drive and a reason to live...

The memories of that day...

* * *

I hope you all liked it and please let me know what you thought of it. as you can see wee getting into Yugi trying to kill them, and maybe a little of his past along with the others. well goodnight, and see ya next week.

The Secret- 3


End file.
